Three Sheets
by Chilord
Summary: Sirius and Remus catch Harry prior to his fifth year at Hogwarts to give him The Talk. He might not need it as much as they think. AU Rated MA for a reason, though not too graphic


Title: Three Sheets

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated characters belong to JK Rowling.

This work is not intended for younger viewers, by continuing on you are certifying that you are of the appropriate age for your community for viewing this sort of material.

Author's Notes: I don't write smut often. Doesn't mean I can't.

-o-o-o-

Harry Potter was very, very carefully folding up his clothes in front of his trunk when his godfather approached him from behind. When Harry failed to notice his presence, Sirius Black brought his hand up to his mouth and gave a loud cough. "Ahem."

Jumping slightly, Harry quickly turned around, staring at Sirius with wide, blinking green eyes. "Wha…? Sirius! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I just walked up behind you, kid." Sirius chuckled softly, his grey eyes twinkling lightly as he glanced back at the trunk. "Though, I think you were a bit too serious about the packing… something you're hiding in there?"

"Huh? NO!" Harry quickly moved more firmly between Sirius and his trunk, his cheeks suddenly flushing brightly.

"Oh ho ho! You are, are you?" Sirius grinned back at him, taking a step towards one side, only to laugh as Harry immediately moved to block him. "Relax, Harry, who do you think I am, Molly? I just wanna know what kind of illicit materials you're smuggling in! Pranking supplies? Fire Whiskey? Porn?"

Harry blushed brighter and brighter as Sirius went on, his lip pale from the way they pressed tightly together, even as he shook his head, refusing to answer the questions.

"Now you're making me all kinds of curious!" Sirius rubbed his hands together, grinning merrily as he slowly eyed Harry up and down. "Now, how will I make you talk? Hmmm…?"

"Padfoot, weren't you supposed to be talking to Harry about another kind of 'Talk?'" Remus Lupin's voice cut in wearily as he appeared in the door frame. "Not tormenting him to satisfy your childish curiosity?"

"Come on, Moony!" Sirius grinned back at Remus over his shoulder. "You know you wanna know what he's smuggling in! It's gotta be something good, to have him blushing like that!"

"Sirius." Remus sighed softly and gave his friend a look. "Do you want _Molly_ to be the one to give it to him?"

As a look of horror descended across Sirius' face, Harry stared in confusion back at Remus. "Give me what?"

"_The_… Talk." Remus stated, uncomfortably as he shifted about where he stood.

"The Talk?" Harry repeated back, blinking again.

"You know, the talk about how little witches and wizards come to be, and I'm not talking about a great magical bird delivering them to eager mommies and daddies." Sirius smirked, lecherously back at Harry as he crossed his arms about his chest. "You see, when a wizard and a witch…"

"Oh." Harry blushed brightly as he shifted again where he stood. "You know, they already told us about that, right? The whole, um, tab P into slot V thing?"

"Did they cover about how you can get all sorts of… unpleasantness if you don't take the time to use protection?" Remus cut in, as he glanced towards Sirius for a moment. "Because with Padfoot, it took quite some time and a number of embarrassing visits to Madam Pomfrey before he figured it out."

"They were so, totally worth it." Sirius countered back, before grinning back at Harry. "And why should I be ashamed to have gotten some nice, hot…"

"Ahem, err, yes." Remus cut in, as he blushed brightly while shaking his head.

"Ah, yeah, Percy covered all of that." Harry blushed brightly still as he glanced away and shifted uncomfortably. "They had the prefects talk to us about it Second Year."

"Ah, the clinical version." Sirius nodded his head, and rubbed his hands together. "Then, Harry, my boy, you haven't had _The_ Talk yet! The talk about how to not just land a bird, but to keep her coming hungrily back for more!"

"I'm here to tell you which parts to ignore him on, so you don't end up developing a masochistic streak like he has." Remus stated with a completely straight face.

"Oh." Harry paused a moment, blushing even more as somehow his face turned the same shade as a tomato. "I already got that one too. Sorry."

"Bah, amateurs!" Sirius shook his head and snorted disdainfully. "You would take the word of boys over that of an experienced and highly successful playboy such as myself?"

"Err… I never got _That_ Talk from the guys." Harry couldn't meet the men's eyes as he glanced away, and back to his trunk.

"… Oh, Merlin, No!" Sirius' eyes went wide in horror. "Molly already got to you! Quick, Remus! We need bottles of fire whiskey and porno rags! Stat!"

"It wasn't Molly!" Harry quickly broke in when it looked like Remus was actually going to do just that.

That brought both men up short, as they blinked and looked back at Harry, before asking in unison. "Who then?"

"… You two _promise_ you won't tell _anyone_?" Harry was shifting again, clearly uncomfortable as the blush never left his face.

"You know, I think he's serious about this." Remus noted as he glanced over towards Sirius. "And I don't think he'll tell us if we don't."

"I get the feeling it will be totally worth it." Sirius agreed as he studied his godson for a long moment, before nodding back to Remus. "Marauder's oath?"

At Remus' nod, Sirius quickly raised his wand and placed his free hand over his heart. "I solemnly swear, on the name of Padfoot, that I shall not tell what Harry James Potter is about to tell me to anyone, may Prongs and Lils strike me down if I do."

Remus' lips twitched a bit at the Adendum at the end, and nodded his head as he mimicked Sirius' gesture and raised his hand. "I solemnly swear, on the name of Padfoot…" When Sirius turned and glared at him, he bit back a chuckle, before correcting himself. "Sorry, couldn't resist. I solemnly swear, on the name of Moony, that I shall not tell what Harry James Potter is about to tell me to anyone, may Prongs and Lily strike me down should I break this oath."

Harry eyed them both, warily for a moment, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses, before he slumped down and he pushed his glasses up and rubbed at his eyes. "Well, you remember how you broke out the fire whiskey when I won my court case?"

"Yeah, you went and vanished on us, we wondered where you vanished to." Sirius agreed and looked more firmly at Harry.

Blushing still, Harry slowly spoke. "Well, you see…"

-o-o-o-

Harry was quite sure that there was some portion of his mind that had completely and utterly broken down and exploded at this particular moment.

The slight fog of alcohol made determining which particular part rather difficult. Not to mention how it made it even more difficult to care. Or, maybe that was simply the scene unfolding in front of him.

It wasn't exactly like he hadn't stumbled across a couple snogging before. Not after four years at Hogwarts, and more specifically four years in the Gryffindor dorms. One tended to learn very quickly what the term exhibitionist meant there, if not the word itself, then the simple definition.

Usually, he'd have blushed, turned, and stumbled away, his face aflame. His face was flushed, and he certainly felt warmer than just from the alcohol. But, he was making no move to look away, not from this particular couple.

Three empty bottles of wine, one fallen to the side, lay on the coffee table, a pair of glasses, each smudged with a different shade of lipstick, were empty and glistening lightly against the crackling light of the fire. He'd only half noticed it, to be honest, because one particularly bright flicker of the flame had momentarily caught his eye as it reflected off the glass. A moment that quickly faded with the sweet, velvety moan that snapped his attention back to the couple sprawled on the couch as they snogged.

Her back arched out like a cat, Fleur Delacour straddled across her partner's hips, grinding down into them with a slow, tight rhythm that pulled the shimmering, tight fabric of her blue silk skirt up her hips, giving him a tantalizing glimpse of the smooth, creamy flesh of her thighs, and a brief glimpse of the start of her oh so pert bum. It drew him, like a moth to the flame, the way the fire flickered across the smooth, sensual rolling of her hips. He could see the sight surface of her stomach, revealed as the constant motion pushed the smooth grey top up her body.

A veil of silvery blonde hair spilled down, letting him catch a glimpse of a black choker wrapped around her slim, graceful throat. Then, she arched, her head thrown back again a sweeter, almost musical moan of pleasure rose into the air as her partner's fingers twined into that mane. Soft, full lips worked against Fleur's throat, kissing, suckling, licking and nipping with a sensual hunger as Nympadora Tonks worked her mouth down along Fleur's collar bone.

There was a dryness in Harry's mouth that he'd never quite felt before as he took a moment, to bask in the simple heat that seemed to pour off of the scene before him. For a moment, he nervously wet his lips, riveted as Tonks was suddenly pushed back down. Fleur's seemingly delicate fingers held firm on Tonks' wrists as her lips drew back into an oh-so-smoldering smirk of predatory satisfaction before she dove down, her lips savagely catching on Tonks' own.

In her, he saw less of the refined and aloof girl who'd stood against him in the Tri-Wizard tournament, and far more of the primal creature she shared her heritage with. Beneath her, Tonks was arching back into her, her simple t-shirt stretching tight, straining against the hot, panting moans that Fleur was greedily sucking out of her. She bucked, wildly, again, then again, not to dislodge the girl atop her, but to press, greedily into her flesh.

Dully, Harry shifted a bit, moving out of the doorway, before a thought, passed through his mind, and without thinking, he pulled the door closed behind him, before it fell shut with a click, leaving him to stare at the pair of bodies highlighted by the rippling firelight.

Only, at that sound, their eyes had snapped open, and for a moment, he froze, as he could feel their stares locked upon him. His own gaze going wide, he stared back at the pair, but words, simply failed him. Then, he would hear the slow, throaty chuckle as Fleur took a moment to slowly turn her head, back, her lips brushing down as she took a moment, to visibly work her lips up Tonks' neck, to suckle slowly at her ear. Her tongue, soft, glistening pink flesh, snaked out, slowly trailing over her own lips, as if savoring the taste of Tonks' flesh before she spoke in a throaty velvety voice he'd never heard from her before.

"Oh... Look, we 'ave a... voyuer..." She purred out the word as her fingers broke away from Tonks' wrists and curled back down her arms, nails only just barely brushing against her skin. "'Whatev'r should, we do, mmm?"

Glazed, foggy eyes lifted up from thick, black lashes as for a moment, Tonks simply stared back up at Fleur, before suddenly pushing forward, nuzzling up against the graceful slope of her neck, before kissing, greedily along her jaw. Fleur's eyes fluttered, her own gaze growing distant, as another of those entirely too silken moans poured from her lips.

Her fingers drifting up along Tonks' shoulder, Fleur cupped against Tonks' cheek, as her voice again purred out, loud enough for Harry to hear, even as she gently tilted Tonks' face towards Harry. "Non... Mmm..." Tonks brought her mouth down on Fleur's thumb, even as hit slowly stroked across her lips. "We 'ave an oooh... visitor... who... wants to watch... non, 'Arry?"

For a moment, Tonks seemed focused, entirely on the way Fleur's thumb slowly worked itself, lightly probing in and out of her mouth, the digit grown slick from the moisture it found. Then, finally the let the thumb leave with an audible pop, letting it spread across her lips, leaving them to shine in the fire light before she spoke in a breathy, distant voice. "Mmm... wotcher... Oh, it's you, Harry..."

Harry could only stare, struck dumb by the sight of Tonks slowly running her tongue over her lips, as she shifted about, before the air was slipt by a sudden, throaty giggle. "Fleur tastes like wine, did you know that Harry? A deep, wonderful wine... so warm and intoxi... intoxi... mmm making me all warm and goooood all over."

"Mm, that was wine, Nymmie-dora." Fleur giggled herself, even as she slowly trailed a finger down along Tonks' jaw then arched back with a sensual thrust of her hips into the air.

"Nah... r'member the wine... you taste better." Tonks insisted with a hungry glint flashing in her eyes before suddenly she was dragging her hands down Fleur's body, bringing it to cup against the tight curve of the French girl's rear, purposely curling her fingers up beneath the tight material of Fleur's skirt. "Fleur... has such a nice, beautiful, creamy ass, did you know that, Harry?"

"Ooh..." Fleur buried her face against the nape of Tonks' neck, letting out a loud, quivering moan of delight at the feel of Tonks's hands on her skin.

"So many, many tasty... beautiful parts..." Tonks murmered out, half to herself, before she pulled hear hands back, dragging Fleur's skirt back up her body, revealing the lacy fabric of pale, powder blue knickers as she half dragged her nails up Fleur's back.

As Harry watched the way Fleur arched back into Tonks' touch, he let out a half strangled noise that sounded, roughly like an affirmation. Before his eyes, Tonks suddenly grabbed hold of Fleur's body, and pulled her around letting Harry watch as her back pressed to Tonk's chest, even as Tonks' hair began to lighten to a familiar, silvery blonde. And Harry could only stare, dumbfounded as Tonks ran her fingers again down Fleur's arms, bringing their hands twining together as their lips met again.

As they kissed, their bodies pressed, grinding into one another, Harry's own eyes somehow widened further as Tonks' features melted, shifting through the kiss, until Harry could only stare at the image of the identical silvery-blondes locked their eager, hungering embrace.

When their lips broke again, Fleur arched back, lashes fallen, fluttering as she let off a melodic whimper of delight, feeling the way Tonks' fingers were pressing, firmly, eagerly along the taunt skin of her stomach. Identical hands, parted, moving, together as they both ran along Fleur's body. Bit by bit, they exposed more of her soft, creamy flesh to Harry's eyes, letting him watch, enraptured as the first, peaking bits of her bra could be seen.

"Ooh... oh..." Fleur's voice lost itself in a sudden, panting gasp as Tonks' fingers curled up, moving across the wrinkled fabric of her top, pulled tightly against the very base of her breasts, concealing everything but the barest glimpses of what lay underneath.

"Mmm... We zould.. put on a show, for 'Arry, non?" Tonks spoke, her voice purring out in Fleur's husky tone, mimicking it as she slowly suckled up her neck. "He deserves... a show, for being such... a good audience, non?"

"Ooh... oui!" Fleur gasped again as she felt Tonks scraping her teeth against her neck, arching her back more fully than before as her legs spread, trembling beyond Tonks' hips.

There was a thickness in Harry's throat as he struggled to say something, to answer them back. Only, as he watched the way Tonks brought the touch of her fingers up, nothing came out. So he sat there, watching as she curled those fingers beneath the rumpled fabric of Fleur's top.

He simply sat there, certain he should do something, say something. Certain that there's something he should be doing at that point in time, as he watched the way the flames flickered across their soft, pale flesh. But, as Tonks slowly arched forward, a fluid, almost unnaturally sensual motion, he froze in a way he'd never before.

Tonks twisted, slowly, about and it took Harry a moment to realize she was turning, presenting Fleur's clothed, but only just, body directly before him. Fleur arched back, her arms curling over her head and the tight fabric of her rumpled shirt shifted with her shuddering breath. He watched, enthralled as she bit down on her lower lip, even as the delicate touch of Tonks' fingers were curling back, moving up the smooth, inviting slopes of Fleur's spread thighs.

As another moan broke through her lips, Fleur spread herself even further, letting her body slide down Tonks'. Her fingers drew their way down through Tonks' hair, caressing the silken strands until she caught against against Tonks' neck. She trembled their for a moment, her body curled down, hips cocked up, her stomach quivering as she offered him a full and complete view of the lacy garment normally hidden beneath her skirt.

Her breath hitching as she felt the way Fleur nuzzled, purposely into the generous swelling of her chest, Tonks pulled her fingers up, just barely edging away from the frilled edges of Fleur's panties. They moved further then, catching against the hem of her skirt, before splaying her fingers wide, then curling them back again, dragging into Fleur's thighs. And Fleur's eager, throaty moan, rippled through the room with the flickering flame.

"Mmm... oh... oooooui..." Those eyes, smoldering through the line of heavy lashes, caught against his, staring into him, and again, he could see the creature stirring inside of Fleur as her lips were drawn back into a lazy, half satisfied smile, as if feeding off his fascination, his hunger. "Oooh... I think 'Arry likes this... don't you 'Arry?"

When he nodded, still unable to bring himself to speak, unable to break the heavy spell cast by the coupling, she slowly trailed a finger down along Tonks' neck. She curled her head to the side to smile up at Tonks, her finger stroked back up, teasing along the woman's jaw. "Mmm, don't you think... 'Arry deserves... so much more, for being such a good... good... wizard, Nymmie-dora?"

"Dun... ohh... call me... Nymphie-dori." Tonks managed to murmur out as she lightly leaned forward, nipping down at Fleur's ear.

"Non." Fleur purred back, as she let her hands pull away from Tonk's neck, before threading them through her own, silken hair, and curling down her body.

She made no motion to straighten out the rumpled, almost completely pushed up top, choosing instead to slide down her sides, before pressing back, moving from her body to Tonks'. A motion, caressed down, before she took hold of Tonks' hips. She slowly rolled her hips out, the contours of her stomach flexing, giving Harry another lingering glimpse her half clothed cheeks before she arched away from Tonks.

When the still seated girl let off a light whimper of disappointment, Fleur, sent a slow, lingering wink at Harry, with a smile that promised things he could only begin to imagine, before she turned back to Tonks. She kneeled down, astride Tonks hips, spreading her thighs out one, then the other as she brought her finger down, pressing for a moment again against Tonks' lips. With that free hand, she brought the back of her fingers down, caressing against her cheek before she spoke again.

"Non... You 'ave, such a beautiful, beautiful name..." She leaned in, her back arching, giving Harry another captivating view of her rear as she kissed against the nape of Tonks' neck. "Nym..." And another kiss, nipping now against throat. "Pha..." Then another, teasing along the line of her jaw as a wet moan curled past Tonks' lips. "Dor..." And then, she took that moan onto her own lips, kissing her, fully, deeply just after purring the last syllable. "Ah..."

For a moment, they lay their, Tonks' back to the couch as Fleur pressed herself into her, their identical bodies a glow in the pulsing light of the fire. When their lips broke, Harry watched as Tonks' tongue snaked out, trying to follow, hungrily after Fleur's own. He could see the aching tremble of her lips, and the way her lashes fluttered, open and shut in want.

There was a pulsing, throaty chuckle pouring past Fleur's lips as she brought her finger down, and traced along Tonks' still shining lips. "Mmm, now... Doesn't..." Fleur slowly took hold of Tonks' wrists, pulling them together as they rose above her head. "Leetle... Nympha... agreed?"

Tonks moaned a moment, before lightly pushing back, giving a half hearted struggle as she shook her head from side to side, a trace of red, suddenly highlighting the silvery-blonde of her head. "N-no... Dun call me that..."

"Oooh, she wants to be... a bad girl, non?" Fleur leaned in straddling across Tonks' thighs as she pressed into her body, slowly sliding up it as her breath teased into her ear. "Does leetle... Nympha... need to be, punished, mmm?"

For a moment, Tonks' eyes widened, and seemed to grow on her face as the flush on her cheeks brightened and crept down her neck.

Seeing it, Fleur nuzzled against her neck, even as she slowly trailed her fingers back down along Tonks' arms, letting her touch glide feather light against the soft silken limbs. Slowly dragging her teeth down Tonks' neck, she smiled, nipping slowly, lightly against the nape, before a hungry purr pulsed from her mouth into Tonks' skin. Beneath Fleur, she bucked, once, before Fleur shifted her legs, her knee coming down, pressing just lower than the fly of Tonks' pants.

When Tonks leapt again, bucking against the feel of Fleur's fingers finding the hem of her shirt, and slowly pressing up, she again let her eyes snap open as she let out a strangled, liquid whimper. As her hips bucked back, pressing wantonly into Fleur's thigh, Harry could see the slowly expanding glimpse of flesh as Fleur revealed her stomach. It fascinated him, for a moment, the way it shifted and pulsed in time with the panting moans that broke past Tonks' lips.

And then he was treated to the shimmering red of Tonks' bra, as Fleur curled her shirt up, over the full expanse of her breasts. It differed from Fleur's light, lacy, frilly bra. Where Fleur's was a flirty, so very feminine thing, Tonks' lifted and held the generous swell of her chest in offering, then cut low and tight, promising an almost glimpse at the edge of their pointed peaks.

There was a not too brief moment where Harry simply stared, almost missing the way both women caught sight of his look of slack jawed awe. Fleur send him another of those wicked winks, the thick curl of her lashes kissing together before she lowered her head, and gave a slow, exaggerated kiss onto the center of Tonks' chest. Tonks' lips grew, pulling back into a smoldering smile, before slowly she let the tip of her tongue snake out, tracing over her lips, before her eyes fluttered and released another, throaty moan as Fleur began to kiss her way slowly down her body.

Caught up in the intoxication of the lingering fire whiskey and the sight in front of him, Harry reached up and pulled at his suddenly oh, too warm shirt.

Fleur had backed her body up, kneeling down in the space between the couch and the coffee table, only she was, apparently, determined to continue giving him a show. She kept the inviting curve of her rear, lifted up, forcing her body to arch at an almost impossible angle as she kept her lips working a trail down Tonks' stomach. When she reached Tonks' belly button, she slowly kissed around it's rim, teasing it before nipping lightly just beneath it as she continued her way down.

A gasp slipped past Tonks' lips with the kiss, before she moaned softly as Fleur's mouth found it's way down to the button of her pants. There was a pause, as she could feel the way Fleur kissed against the line of her pants, teasing butterfly kisses along it before pulling back just a bit. "Mmm... Ah zink you like zis..."

"Mmmore..." Tonks' words mingled with a moan as she could feel the way Fleur's breath, poured up her skin.

"Perhaps..." Fleur laid a teasing little kiss against her stomach. "But, Nympha was a bad... bad girl... And Ah zink she needs to be punished, non?"

"N-n-non!" Tonks shook her head, biting back on her lower lip as the red streaked blonde hair whipped lightly against cheeks.

"Zo glad you agree." Fleur winked, teasingly back up at her before throwing her hair back over her shoulder with a sudden twist as she looked back at Harry. "But, before z'at... I think, the less we wear, the more 'Arry needs somez'ing special to... distinguish us, non?"

Harry could only nod, dumbly to Fleur's suggestion, utterly enthralled by the wave of sensual assault on his senses. At the nod, Tonks whimpered once more, looking questioningly at back at him, before a flush rippled across her features. Then, a wave of silken ebony flowed across the formerly bright locks, until they glistened with the beckoning luster of a raven's wing.

"Oh, Ah do zo love when you do z'at!" Fleur smiled, a sudden, fierce brilliance that illuminated the room before she nibbled slowly up to Tonks' belly button again. "But... Ah' do believe you wanted, what did you zay? Ah, yes... mmmmore!"

Grinning wickedly Fleur nodded her head as she brought her fingers sliding up Tonks' thighs. For a moment, she paused at her hips, caressing, lightly at the sides before trailing back along her waist. When they reached the fly, it took her slender fingers a lingering moment to undo them, stumbling half way through, and earning a slight giggling snort from Tonks.

Fleur had a very cute scowl, Harry couldn't help but note. It came complete with pouty lips and entirely amusing little furrow of her brow. The grin on Tonks' face seemed to echo that opinion, much to Fleur's apparent displeasure.

"Oh, Ah zee 'ow it iz!" As she finally managed to triumphantly rip the final button free she glared back at Tonks, before quickly yanking the woman's pants down her legs, earning a startled squeak out of her as her black, lacy boy short panties were revealed with the bottom cheeks of her rear.

Fleur's eyes immediately lit up as she caught sight of the revealed panties, her glare evaporating back into that hungry curl of her lips as she pulled Tonks' pants down to her knees. With a throaty purr, she reached down and as Harry's eyes widened, he watched as she hooked her finger down, curling it into the waistline of her panties. Tonks' eyes widened again, as she could feel the way Fleur was pulling back, insistently tugging on her panties as she stared back at her with a blush and a light shake of her head.

An arched brow met her protest, as Fleur tsked lightly before grinning as she trailed a finger down along Tonks' jaw. "Oh, leetle Nympha iz shy now? She certainly didn't mind me off to 'Arry... Ah z'ink she should be shown off now, non, 'Arry?"

Her face flushed, Tonks turned her head, her wide eyes blinking quickly as she watched the way Harry's head began an eager nod up and down. Slowly, her whole body seeming to redden, she stood, almost demurely as she carefully pressed up. She stood, for a moment, almost lost, and uncertain, before she could feel the way Fleur's arms wrapped themselves about her stomach, and breath teased on the naked nape of her neck.

"Zee, 'Arry?" Fleur trailed her finger down along the side of Tonks' neck, taking her time as she lightly curled it down over the rumpled, pushed up shirt and lightly caressing it over the generous swell of soft, inviting flesh trapped in the silk embrace of her bra. "Her skin... zo zoft, zo zmooth... begging to be touched.. Caressed, felt..."

And those fingers splayed out, wide and hungry as they curled lower, leading the warm palms of her hands to inch down her body as they slowly explored the smooth expanse of Tonks' stomach. Slowly, firmly they curled and spread again, an audible, throaty purr leaving Fleur's throat. When they pressed into the tight, form fitting confines of those panties, only for a moment, they earned a throaty groan of desire. Tonks shifted back, grinding into Fleur as she reached back, and eagerly gripped onto the cheeks of Fleur's firm, tight lower cheeks, pulling her more firmly forward, into her.

Fleur let out a throaty groan of delight at the heated friction between their bodies, before grinning wickedly as she slowly pushed Tonks forward. Tonks almost frowned when she felt the way Fleur was pushing her down, almost forcing her to her knees atop the coffee table, before her eyes suddenly fluttered shut as she felt the way Fleur's mouth took hold of the lobe of her ear. Moaning softly, she melted down into place, kneeling there, slightly padded by the bunched up material at her knees, before she could feel the insistent push of Fleur forcing her to bend forward.

At first, there was a flash of confusion in her eyes as Tonks wondered if perhaps Fleur intended for her to perch on hands and knees on the short table. Only, she blinked again as Fleur tsked softly and shook her head before she casually ran her fingers up the back of her though. "Non... Floor, little Nympha. You still need to be punished, remember?"

Harry's mouth went completely dry, even as he opened it to protest the thought of Tonks being actually punished. Only, anything he might've said died on his lips as Tonks looked at him, staring him straight in the eye, before letting a blushing grin cross her face as she slowly spread her legs as wide as the material of her pants would allow. Ever so slowly, she shifted, swaying her hips, slowly from side to side, as she brought her hands up to slowly run through her dark hair.

As he watched, she drew her fingers down, running them over the pushed up material of her shirt. Fingers slid down, almost like they had before, only to catch at the edge of her shirt, and with one fluid, arching motion, thrust out her chest as she pull the shirt off and over her head. Her eyes fluttered back open, before she threw Harry a wink, then looked over her shoulder back at Fleur, just before she tossed the shirt directly at her face.

Fleur let off a startled, indignant squawk as Tonks turned back to Harry, before slowly leaning forward. Her hands glided down, as one curled onto the edge of the table, and the other slide further, touching onto the floor as her shoulders cocked just slightly and she looked at Harry through a veil of suddenly wild hair. As he swallowed, heavily, she licked her lips in satisfaction, then slowly brought her second hand down, as she then looked back over her shoulder and playfully wiggled her hips back at the woman behind her.

"Oh, z'at is how it will be?" Fleur threw the shirt to the side, as she stared down at the inviting curve of Tonks' pantied rear she casually reached down and began to slowly caress against the bare of those cheeks not covered by the tight, black material. "Zuch a naughty, naughty girl you are..."

When her free hand suddenly struck the pantied rear, Tonks let out a low, throaty moan of delight as she threw her head back and stared, for a moment into Harry's eyes, before her own closed in visible pleasure. Over her, Fleur let out a triumphant grin, even as she splayed her fingers open and squeezed down on the other cheek. Then another blow, striking her ass that cheek with a grin, as another moan poured past Tonks' lips.

She draped her body atop Tonks' own then, slowly leaning down, giving Harry a teasing glimpse of the flesh of her half-covered breasts before they again pressed into Tonks' back. She met Harry's eyes, only for a minute, letting the smoldering hunger in them bore into him, causing him to nervously lick at his lips as she leaned down and again, nipped at Tonks' ear. "Mmm now... is z'e naughty little Nympha, going to tell me what she wants?"

Tonks let her eyes fall shut, visibly savoring the contact, before Harry watched as suddenly, her features seemed to melt and shift again. Her face thinned as her cheek bones rose up, becoming high, prominent as her now heavy eyelids suddenly snapped open to reveal dark, molten eyes that suddenly danced with an all together predatory smile, so similar to the one Fleur had been wearing before. With a slow, exaggerated motion, she reached, back and casually ran her finger along Fleur's jaw.

"Oh, you want to know?" With a casual curl of her lips, Tonks smiled back at Fleur, as suddenly, everything seemed to shift as she pushed back, almost throwing Fleur back into the couch as she cocked her hips to the side, resting one hand there as she glanced back over her shoulder at Harry. "Mmm... should I tell her, Harry?"

Fleur blinked a moment, craning her neck back as she stared up at the suddenly, visibly different Tonks who let her eyes turn back to look down at her in a way that sent shivers down her spine. "Wha...?"

"Oh, non, non, non..." Tonks waggled her finger in time to her words, almost clucking her tongue as she slipped out of her pants and casually brought her finger down to lightly press upon her lips. "You said you wanted me to tell you what I want, hmmm...?"

As Fleur slowly nodded her head, her lip drawn back as it visibly caught against the pearl white of her teeth, Tonks smiled as she would trail that finger slowly back down, letting it brush onto the edge of her chin, before teasing back up along her jaw. "I want... to show Harry..." There was a purr as she casually trailed her finger down along the side of her neck. "Just how much, you like being put in your place... too."

She whimpered again, as she could feel the way Tonks' finger was trailing down her body, before her eyes flicked over towards Harry a moment before returning to Tonks.

When she caught sight of the motion, Tonks grinned even further as she settled down next to Fleur, and casually crossed her legs as she lightly curled her arm over Fleur's shoulder and brought her finger up, trailing down the other side of her jaw. "Well, Harry, are you just going to sit there, all night, are are you going to let us show you, just what we want? Hmmm?"

Fleur leaned in, lightly kissing from Tonks' shoulder and back up along her neck, before resting her head there, and staring, pleadingly towards Harry.

Unable to really do anything else, Harry pushed himself, unsteadily to his feet and carefully walked towards the women...

-o-o-o-

"...And?" Sirius was staring, hungrily back at his godson, eyes riveted on the teen who blinked, bewilderly back at him.

"And, err... No need to really give me the talk, after that?" Harry offered up with a furious blush on his face.

"I think he wants to know what happened next." Remus offered with a polite cough, even as he shifted to make himself more comfortable. "That was quite an... intriguing story."

"Intriguing? INTRIGUING?" Sirius repeated as he suddenly leapt forward, grabbing hold of Remus' shoulders. "He got them _both! _I mean... Moony, he just... he..."

"I know, Padfoot, I know." Remus lightly patted Sirius on the back before looking at Harry. "He's very, very proud of you, Harry."

"Errr, for?" Harry blushed still as he stared back at the men.

"Two, downright gorgeous girls, a metamorphamagus and a quarter-veela, putting on a show just for you, then inviting you to join in, and you're asking us what we're proud of you for?" Sirius, turned and looked pleadingly at Remus.

"It is quite the accomplishment." Remus agreed, quickly nodding his head and grinning back at Harry. "Sirius didn't manage something like that until he was, well..."

"Hush, Moony!" Sirius was suddenly in front of Harry, staring up at him with wide, sparkling eyes. "Please, teach us the secret to your ways!"

"... Errr, wait, you actually_believed_ that?" Harry stared back at Remus and Sirius in sheer disbelief.

"But... but...!" Sirius stared back at Harry, his jaw hanging open. "You... you... made it up?"

"What do you think?" Harry stared back at Sirius before looking towards Remus imploringly. "I mean... Tonks and Fleur are down right beautiful, they could have any guy they wanted, why would they choose _me_?"

"I... I..." Sirius stared back at Harry, his mouth, hanging before he let off a quiet whimper and looked away. "Moony... I... I'm going to need a moment. I know I should be proud of pranking us so thoroughly, but... but..."

"I know, Sirius." Remus patted Sirius' back even as he stared at Harry, before helping him to his feet. "He destroyed your dream."

"He... how could he do that, to _me_ of all people, Moony?" Sirius whimpered as he was lead out of the room. "How?"

"You have to admit, he did get us." Remus' fading voice remarked.

"But did he have to do it_ that_ way?" Sirius' voice wailed even as it faded into the distance.

Once he was sure they were gone, Harry let out a slow, soft sigh of relief before he quickly walked up to the door, and firmly locked it shut. Returning to the trunk, he let a light grin of triumph curl over his lips as he set the last few items into place then firmly shut it. He was in the process of locking it when a very unique knock drew his attention back to the door.

Walking back to it, he unlocked and opened the door to a brightly blushing Tonks, and a slightly reddened Fleur. "Oh, err... Hello, ladies."

"'Arry." Fleur nodded her head before glancing back over her shoulder. "Can we... come in?"

Stepping back, he wordlessly gestured into the room, unable to help but grin as he watched the way Tonks practically threw herself inside, while Fleur followed quickly, though with much more dignity. As he shut the door behind them, he turned back around and shifted slightly. "Errr... did Remus and Sirius tell you...?"

"About how you pranked them into thinking that you'd gone and had a wild, night of voyeurism and sexcapades then pulled out the rug from under them at the end?" Tonks offered up as she continued her brilliant blush. "Yes, yes they did."

"Oh." Harry blushed brightly as he shifted uncomfortably. "I, um, er... sorry?"

"Non." Fleur shook her head, a bit, before letting her lips curl back into a playful smirk. "What we wish to know... Ez why did you zay you were making it up when your still 'ave our... unmentionables to prove it?"

Harry blinked slightly, before turning back to the door and locking it again then looking back at them with a blushing grin. "Well, I never actually _said_ I was making it up. I just implied it."

"So, they really think you just... made it up?" Tonks stared back at Harry, her mouth hanging open.

"It seems that way." Harry agreed with a nod of his head and a grin.

"Are you ashamed of us, 'Arry?" Fleur demanded suddenly as she crossed her arms about her chest, and glared back at him.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, before clicking it shut as he caught the slight twitch at the corner of her mouth, and the way her eyes seemed to smolder. "Well, you could always... _convince _me. You and Nympha can be very, very persuasive."

He blushed, brightly as he said it, even as Tonks shifted into the elegant, dark form she'd worn for the rest of that night and smirked back at him. "Even when we're sober, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, we'll just have to see, won't we?" Harry blushed again, even as he glanced between them. "I probably should get a... comparison to decide, shouldn't I?"

"Oh, you most certainly should." Fleur agreed with a hungry purr.


End file.
